The Time Turner
by slave2themaster
Summary: Hermione accidentally travels into the 1970's where she meets Barty Crouch Jr. in his youth. With the time-turner broken Hermione is forced to live in the past while trying to fix it , and deal with HIM harassing her. But what happens when Hermione starts enjoying his presence ? Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Sobbing inconsolably , Hermione cradled her friend Ron's mangled corpse in her arms.

Harry could only stand helplessly at his friends side , he hadn't a word of encouragement to offer at this point-in-time.

Things were beginning to seem hopeless , they'd lost so many during the battle. It wasn't even close to over yet.

Hermione stood , sniffling slightly. Harry noticed something clutched tightly in her fist , it was round and golden in color.

"Hermione. You aren't thinking of going back , are you?"he asked , sure that she wouldn't dare meddle with time.

"Yes. I'm sorry" she whispered twisting the time-turner one last time. She was quickly transported away from the scene , sent flying backwards in time.

Harry stood alone on the bridge now , the momentary silence was almost eerie. "Goodbye" he whispered into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit"Hermione scowled. Picking herself off the classroom floor , she took a moment to compose herself before glancing around her unfamiliar settings.

Tentatively opening the large wooden door Hermione peeked out into the hallway.

Something was wrong. She wasn't where she belonged.

Hermione found herself staring at a very different looking Hogwarts.

Relax Hermione she told herself firmly. You'll just fix this.

Stepping into the hallway Hermione didn't see the young man turning into the classroom until they'd smashed into each-other sending books fly in every direction.

The young wizard quickly sprang to his feet and furiously began gathering his belongings. He then quickly took his seat without a word.

"He's like that with everyone" a young brunette 5th year helped Hermione to her feet before eagerly introducing herself as Jacklyn Gosslin.

"Who is HE?" Hermione asked unable to keep her natural curiosity at bay.

"That's Barty Crouch Junior" Jacklyn replied wrinkling her freckled nose in distaste.

Hermione felt sick , following Jacklyn to the back of the classroom she seated herself.

Hermione was almost unable to control the panic that was gripping her body. This was the man responsible for the Dark Lords return , the cause of all her future pain.

She wanted nothing more then flee the classroom. She couldn't Defense against the Dark Arts was about to begin , someone might notice if she vanished.

"Were you transferred ?" Jacklyn asked suddenly. The question took Hermione by surprise , so panicked by being in the same room with him that she'd forgotten all about the 5th year.

"It's just.. I've never seen you before".

"Yes." Hermione replied quickly , she could meddle with time anymore then already done.

Jacklyn nodded. Hermione was thankful when the professor entered the room , sparing her from anymore questions.

The entire class Hermione couldn't shake the feeling Barty was watching her , although she never caught him openly staring.

Don't be stupid Hermione. He doesn't even know who you are yet , why would he be watching you ? She tried to reason with herself. It wasn't helping.

Hermione was starting to wonder what that maniac was even doing in this class , he sure wasn't going to do anything useful with the knowledge.

When Defensive against the Dark Arts class was finished Hermione quickly excused herself. She couldn't get away from him quick enough.

Heading into the girls lavatory she slide into first stall , leaning backwards she sighed heavily. Time-turner in hand Hermione was ready to go home.

Click-click. Nothing happened.

She tried again. Click-click. "Damn it !"she cried. Hermione quickly theorized it must have gotten damaged during the altercation with Crouch Junior in the hallway.

She didn't need to tell herself how bad of a situation this was. She already knew , Time-turners weren't easily fixed and honestly Hermione wasn't positive they could be at all.

It wasn't like she could just ask for a new one. Hermione was stuck for now , until she could fix the time-turner OR find a alternative way of travel.

She was unsure of how this was going to play-out , clearly people would notice she was out of place here.

Hermione felt anger boiling up inside. She wanted to find Barty , give him a piece of her mind. He deserved it anyways.

Quickly talking herself down Hermione left the lavatory heading quickly towards the Headmaster's office.


End file.
